I'll stand by you
by Xenmin
Summary: Un petit OS autour d'une chanson ! Après le retour de Marianne Emma a du mal à accepter de perdre l'amitié de Régina...SQ of course !


**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui me revoilà pour un petit OS qui comme à chaque fois venait me trotter dans la tête, m'empêchant de me concentrer du coup je l'ai laissé venir à moi !**

**Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude….. vous connaissez la chanson !**

**Cet OS m'est venu en entendant la chanson que pourtant j'écoute depuis longtemps, mais là ça m'a fait tilt, je me suis dit « elle est écrite pour Régina et Emma » du coup je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. **

**Je rassure de suite ceux qui me suivent particulièrement pour 'une nouvelle magie', ça ne changera rien à mes publications, c'est un plus lol !**

**Bon bien entendu vous l'avez compris SQ ! Allez, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**I'll Stand By You**

_Régina était restée quelques jours chez elle après le retour d'Emma et surtout de Marianne du passé. Elle n'en avait pas dit plus à Emma après sa comparaison avec sa mère car même si elle lui en voulait beaucoup, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lancer une vendetta personnelle envers la seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour elle et pour qui, en plus d'Henry, elle avait fini par changer. Aujourd'hui grâce à cela elle avait à nouveau une place dans la ville mais aussi dans la famille Charming et aussi bizarre que cela puisse lui paraitre, elle avait fini par accepter que cela avait une importance pour elle et que c'était agréable d'avoir l'impression de faire partie d'une famille. _

_Les premiers jours avaient été les plus durs, elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que Robin avait pu sans aucun problème se retrouver dans les bras de sa femme, le tout devant elle, sans même un regard ou une once de gêne. Elle pensait avoir trouvé l'amour, le vrai, dans les bras de cet homme à qui elle avait confié son cœur au sens propre et figuré et pourtant lui aussi l'avait trompé. Au bout de quelques jours sa colère envers Emma avait commencé à s'estomper alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'en fait même si la jeune femme avait été à l'origine du retour de Marianne qui avait tout détruit, la plus grande faute revenait à Robin lui-même qui n'avait pas hésité ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller la rejoindre. Elle comprenait aujourd'hui qu'elle avait peut-être accordé trop d'importance à ce que Tink lui avait dit bien des années auparavant. _

_Elle avait ensuite passé du temps à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire et comment, il fallait qu'elle marque le coup et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la manière de faire comprendre à Emma qu'elle lui en avait voulue car dans le même temps elle refusait de la faire souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir plus à cette question, elle ne voulait pas se poser d'interrogations sur le pourquoi et encore moins sur ses sentiments contradictoires qui l'habitaient dès qu'elle pensait à la blonde. _

_Pourtant après presque une semaine seule chez elle, enfermée à refuser les appels et visites des différents membres de sa famille, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Snow qui était celle qui avait le plus cherché à la joindre depuis l'incident et surtout voulant la rassurer car après tout elle était bien celle qui avait le plus de raison de douter et de craindre sa réaction._

_Snow fut étonnée de voir l'identifiant de Régina sur son téléphone, plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de prendre contact avec elle pour savoir comment elle allait, s'inquiétant réellement pour son ancienne belle-mère. Même si cela pouvait paraitre des plus étranges venant d'elle, Snow voulait plus que tout garder Régina dans sa famille maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Il leur avait fallu trente ans pour réussir à passer outre leurs différents et pour voir Régina oublier totalement son côté Méchante Reine et elle refusait que sa fille réveille ce côté en elle ou qui que se soit d'autre d'ailleurs. _

_Mais après quelques jours elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas que pour cela qu'elle voulait la joindre mais aussi pour sa fille. Emma s'en était voulue énormément et avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de s'excuser et de prendre contact avec la brune mais sans succès et après avoir perdu l'espoir de pouvoir le faire et donc perdu espoir de retrouver l'amitié trop récente de Régina, Snow l'avait vu sombrer rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus avoir de ses nouvelles. _

_Après la seconde sonnerie elle répondit à son téléphone sa voix trahissant son état et la tension qu'elle ressentait._

\- Bonjour Snow, c'est Régina

\- Régina, je suis contente de t'entendre enfin, comment vas-tu ?

\- Si tu veux savoir si tu dois prévenir tout le monde de se cacher de moi, je te rassure je n'ai pas l'intention de me venger, du moins certainement pas comme avec toi !

\- Est-ce que tu vas t'en prendre à Emma ?

\- Non !

\- Alors de qui te venger ? Et pourquoi ? Régina, je voudrais pouvoir t'aider et je ne veux surtout pas voir disparaitre celle que tu es devenue.

\- Snow, je … merci ! Ecoutes, j'en ai voulu à Emma, c'est vrai et même beaucoup. Mais avec le temps j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas la seule responsable et que ce qui était le plus douloureux n'était pas que Marianne soit de retour mais le fait que Robin ai fait son choix aussi facilement !

\- Oh je vois, dans ce cas, pourquoi refuser d'entendre Emma ?

\- Je n'étais pas prête et je voulais malgré tout que ta fille comprenne que je lui en avais voulu.

\- Oh ! oui je comprends ! En fait je suis même d'accord avec toi ! Mais il faudrait vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Emma elle est… Non en fait, tu sais quoi, je pense que tu devrais te montrer à nouveau Régina car tu rassurerais les habitants, tu imagines sûrement les craintes qu'ils peuvent avoir.

\- Snow, que ce passe-t-il avec Emma ?

\- Rien… je …ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour le moment…

\- Snow, arrêtes, je sais que tu veux la protéger mais je t'assure que je ne compte rien lui faire, alors dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Ok ! mais elle va encore m'en vouloir de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas alors s'il te plait, ne lui dis rien.

\- Snow, je ne dirais rien je t'en donne ma parole mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- Disons que lorsqu'elle a vu que tu refusais de l'écouter elle était certaine d'avoir perdu ton amitié et elle a un peu lâché prise…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ecoutes je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, en fait personne ne l'a vu pas même Henry. Elle s'est enfermée chez elle et n'est est plus sortie après avoir été parlé à… Robin…

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi a-t-elle était le voir ?

\- je ne sais pas vraiment elle n'a pas voulu en parler.

\- Très bien, écoutes tu as raison sur une chose, il faut que je sorte, je ne veux pas être à nouveau traité comme la méchante Reine. Et je vais aller voir Emma, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne lui dirais rien mais il faut que quelqu'un s'assure qu'elle aille bien et je veux comprendre. Je te tiendrais au courant demain car je ne pourrais pas bouger avant ce soir, je vais retourner à la mairie.

\- Merci

_Régina avait raccroché mais elle avait une boule au ventre et elle savait parfaitement que cela était dû aux dernières paroles de Snow. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'Emma serait marquée à ce point par son comportement ni qu'elle irait trouver Robin et elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que celle-ci avait pu lui dire. Elle hésita donc un instant sur ce qu'elle devait faire, aller voir Emma ou Robin, elle voulait la vérité sur leur échange et pour cela la blonde n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution._

_Régina avait refusé de rendre visite à l'Homme des bois chez lui, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer Marianne ni se faire du mal en voyant leur petite famille et particulièrement le petit Roland._

_Elle avait fait son deuil de sa relation avec Robin, elle n'avait plus aujourd'hui que mépris pour son geste à vrai dire mais Roland n'y était pour rien et cela lui faisait mal de se dire qu'elle ne passerait plus de temps avec l'enfant. _

_Pour toutes ses raisons et pour être certaine de garder le contrôle, elle avait décidé de le convoquer à la mairie, après tout il faisait toujours partie du commissariat d'après ce qu'elle en avait entendu et donc il était sous ses ordres. _

_Une heure plus tard, Robin se présenta devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres qu'il enleva vite en voyant l'air froid de la mairesse qui à ce moment-là n'avait plus rien à voir avec la femme dans les bras de qui il était deux semaines auparavant._

_Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler ou de s'installer, elle n'avait pas non plus prit la peine de se lever. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il n'avait connu que la Régina des derniers temps mais là, son côté Evil Queen voulait ressortir et même si elle ne lui ferait rien, elle le laissa penser qu'elle en était capable._

\- , je vous ai fait venir pour deux raisons, la première concernant votre poste. En effet, je ne vois aucun rapport sur mon bureau signé de votre main hors vous êtes toujours affilié au commissariat. Peut-être avez-vous pensé en être dispensé mais ce n'est aucunement le cas je vous demanderais donc de les déposer à ma secrétaire au plus tôt.

\- N'étant pas le shérif, je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de les remplir mais plutôt à Emma.

\- Dans ce cas, je pense qu'une fois que le shérif Swann aura reprit ses fonctions, elle se passera de votre aide.

\- Quoi mais non… je n'ai pas…

\- Vous quoi ? De toute façon votre poste n'est pas créé et je ne retirerais pas son poste à Miss Swann. De plus j'ai cru comprendre que celle-ci est venue vous voir et j'aimerais connaitre les raisons de cette visite.

\- Je … vous devriez peut-être le lui demander à elle, je ne pense pas que…

\- N'êtes-vous donc plus capable de répondre à l'une de mes questions ? je vous ai connu bien plus bavard et expansif. Alors je vous le redemande, que voulait Miss Swann ? Et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes sous mes ordres !

\- Elle est venue me dire que j'étais je cite « un crétin stupide et aveugle qui ne comprenait pas la chance qu'il avait et que si elle me reprenait ne serait-ce qu'une fois à vous faire du mal ou du tort, ne serait-ce qu'avec un regard de travers elle me le ferait payer. » Et elle a fini en me disant que puisque j'étais au poste, elle préférait ne pas y être pour le moment et que plus tard si vous décidiez de me garder à cet emploi, l'emploi du temps serait mis en place afin de faire en sorte que l'on ne se croise pas car elle refusait de me voir à nouveau. (_il avait sorti très rapidement cette tirade, peu fier de devoir avouer à la reine la conversation et la façon dont lui avait parlé Emma)_

_Régina ne le montra pas mais cela la touchait vraiment car Emma prenait sa défense malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été tendre avec elle et qu'elle ne lui ait pas donné la possibilité de lui parler. _

_Elle ne voulait pas montrer les émotions qui la traversaient et encore moins à cet homme qui elle le voyait n'avez pas l'air rassuré d'être face à elle et attendez sûrement le moindre faux-pas pour reprendre le dessus. Elle voulut en rajouter sans savoir pourquoi, elle voulait défendre la blonde et lui donner encore plus de crédit, montrer à cet homme qu'elle était en parfait accord avec Emma et tout autant contre lui._

\- Très bien, je vous conseille donc de me remettre très vite ces rapports car ayant rendez-vous dans peu de temps avec Emma, je pense qu'elle sera bientôt de retour et je suis persuadée qu'elle préfèrera rendre la place à son père plutôt que de vous y laisser.

\- …

\- Vous attendez peut-être que je les remplisse pour vous ? Au-revoir M. Hood !

\- Au-revoir Rég…Mme le Maire.

_Une fois l'homme sortit elle respira un grand coup avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, les yeux fermés. _

* * *

_Un __peu plus tard elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte que le temps était passé plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait, il lui restait normalement une heure à faire mais elle décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle aille voir Emma. Elle avait peur et ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire ni ce à quoi s'attendre mais elle ne pouvait reculer l'échéance indéfiniment surtout après avoir entendu les propos et la peur de Snow. _

_Elle arriva chez la blonde moins de quinze minutes après mais une fois devant la porte de l'appartement elle se remit à douter et resta là quelques instants sans bouger, les mains tremblantes. Alors qu'elle était là, elle ne put faire autrement que d'entendre la musique qui passait chez son amie, elle la reconnu vite, Emma lui avait fait par le passé découvrir plusieurs chanteurs et groupes en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaître son monde sans en connaitre la musique. Elles avaient passé la soirée ensemble avec un verre de cidre et de la musique, parlant et rigolant en fonction des goûts de chacune. Et à ce moment-là, elle se souvenait lui avoir dit que celle-ci était une de ses préférées et elles étaient tombées d'accord sans soucis sur cette magnifique chanson de « The Pretenders ». _

_Elle se reprit un peu en entendant la fin de la chanson et leva enfin la main pour frapper mais alors qu'elle se demandait déjà quelle raison elle invoquerait pour sa venue, il lui fallut une minute pour comprendre que la blonde ne venait pas lui ouvrir. Elle allait frapper à nouveau mais elle crut entendre un reniflement avant qu'à nouveau la même chanson ne reprenne. Son cœur se serra en se disant que Snow avait des raisons de s'inquiéter et qu'elle ne lui avait certainement pas tout dit. Et pire encore elle savait qu'elle était en cause dans l'état d'Emma et elle ne put faire autrement que de s'approcher un peu plus de la porte essayant d'écouter une fois encore ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Elle n'entendait rien, rien d'autre que quelques reniflements et la voix de la jeune femme tremblante qui parfois reprenait quelques paroles. _

_Régina se mit à avoir peur pour la blonde, elle se sentait de plus en plus coupable et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état mais ce qui était certain c'est qu'elle refusait de partir sans l'avoir vu._

_Elle tenta à nouveau de frapper à la porte, après tout elle entendait son amie donc celle-ci était présente et peut-être n'avait-elle pas prit conscience des coups la première fois. Mais une fois encore rien ne se produisit et personne ne vint lui ouvrir, la porte resta fermée et la seule différence fut le silence qui se fit à l'intérieur, elle n'entendait plus ni la voix ni les larmes de son amie._

_Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, elle avait fait la promesse de ne plus utiliser la magie sauf en cas d'urgence mais après tout, pour elle à l'instant même elle savait que s'en était une, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la jeune femme comme ça sans être certaine qu'elle allait bien puisqu'elle venait de l'entendre pleurer. Alors prenant le parti de se dire qu'Henry approuverait son choix, elle cessa toute réflexion et se téléporta dans l'appartement d'Emma. _

_Elle fit sa réapparition dans la cuisine, se doutant que la blonde ne devait pas s'y trouver, elle voulait d'abord comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment et être certaine que cette dernière était seule._

_Regardant doucement vers le séjour, ce qu'elle vit la conforta dans ses doutes et lui serra le cœur. Emma était assise au sol, appuyée contre le canapé, une boîte de mouchoir quasiment vide à ses côté mais une multitude au sol prouvant que sa position ne devait pas être récente et ses genoux étaient repliés contre elle comme pour se protéger. _

_Elle ne voulut pas faire sursauter la blonde, refusant de lui faire peur et de la rendre plus mal encore, elle se téléporta à nouveau derrière la porte ou elle frappa une dernière fois alors que pour la seconde fois la chanson se terminait. Lorsque comme elle le pensait elle n'eut pas plus de réponse, elle prit cette fois la parole assez fort pour que sa voix soit entendue à travers la porte. _

\- Emma c'est moi, je sais que tu es là, ouvres-moi

\- …

\- Emma s'il te plait, il faut que l'on parle

\- Régina ce n'est pas le moment, je suis occupée, on se voit plus tard.

_Régina avait entendu l'effort qu'avait fait la jeune femme pour ne pas laisser trembler sa voix ni trahir son état et elle refusa de laisser passer ce moment où pour une fois elle le savait, elle aurait peut-être des réponses à ses questions et où elle pourrait comprendre pourquoi elle était à ce point touchée par la jeune femme. _

_Elle hésita un instant malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas la faire souffrir plus encore bien au contraire. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit une fois encore la chanson qu'elle aimait reprendre, elle commença vraiment à se poser des questions, la blonde n'écoutait apparemment que celle-là et en continu mais pourquoi ? Elle pensa d'abord à Hook et cette idée lui fit mal elle se sentit soudain jalouse puis elle se prit à écouter les paroles à nouveau et à les analyser tentant de comprendre un peu mieux son amie alors seulement une idée s'imposa à elle. Elle n'osait pas vraiment y croire tout comme elle avait du mal à se dire et s'avouer qu'elle aimerait que ce soit bien cela. Alors soudain une chaleur nouvelle s'empara d'elle et elle su ce qu'elle devait faire, elle reprit la parole un peu plus fort pour être certaine de passer par-dessus la musique. _

\- Emma, s'il te plait, ouvres-moi !

\- …

\- Très bien, je suis désolée mais … (_apparaissant dans le salon_), tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix !

\- Régina mais…tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela ! (_elle baissa la tête en parlant tentant de cacher son visage)_

\- Emma, je sais que ce n'est pas la manière la plus convenable mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça !

\- Laisses moi, tu ne peux rien faire, je n'ai rien demandé, je sais que tu refuses de me pardonner et je suis désolée pour Robin. Au moins cette fois tu m'auras écouté.

\- Emma tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est…Hook ?

\- Quoi ? non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je … 

_Le silence s'installa quelques instants aucune des deux ne sachant vraiment quoi dire, Emma ne pouvait pas avouer pour qui elle se mettait dans cet état et Régina ayant peur de faire un impair. Mais pour une fois elle décida de prendre le risque et vint s'assoir à même le sol près de la blonde lui tendant un nouveau mouchoir que celle-ci accepta. _

_Elle ne parla pas de suite voulant voir si son amie allait parler à nouveau et attendant la fin de la chanson avec une petite idée derrière la tête. Soit elle se trompait au quel cas elle n'aurait plus qu'à disparaitre et se cacher, soit elle avait raison et cela pourrait changer sa vie et celle de la blonde. _

_Emma ne dit rien, elle resta là aux côtés de la brune, se demandant comment lui parler, comment lui dire les choses, comment lui avouer que cette chanson qu'elle écoutait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours de façon répété lui était en réalité destinée. _

* * *

_Alors que la musique s'arrêtait quelques instants elle sentit la brune lui prendre la main et de l'autre relever son menton pour qu'elle la regarde. _

_Et lorsque la chanson reprit, la voix de la mairesse s'éleva douce et calme bien que timide sur les premières phrases alors que leurs regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. _

(Régina):

Oh, why you look so sad?

_Oh, pourquoi es-tu si triste ?_

Tears are in your eyes

_Les larmes dans les yeux_

Come on and come to me now

_Coulent et viennent à moi maintenant_

_Emma eut du mal à croire à ce qu'elle entendait, la brune chantait pour elle et rien que pour elle, elle hésita deux secondes puis au moment où la chanson se mettait à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait elle sut que c'était sa meilleure chance et elle se mit à son tour à chanter, tout doucement, la voix encore brisée par les larmes_

Don't be ashamed to cry

_N'aie pas honte de pleurer_

Let me see you through

_Laisses moi voir ton bon côté  
_

'cause I've seen the dark side too

_Parce que j'ai déjà vu le mauvais_

_Régina ne put que sourire alors que la chanson continuait à se faire entendre et tenant toujours la main d'Emma dans la sienne, la serrant un peu plus fort et sans la quitter des yeux, elle joignit sa voix à celle de son amie. _

_Elles finirent ainsi la chanson ensemble, Régina s'arrêtant parfois sachant que certaines parties de celle-ci ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à elle mais reprenant à chaque fois le refrain de manière de plus en plus posée et tendre voulant faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle ne l'a chantait pas pour rien ni au hasard. Lorsque cette dernière se mit à faire de même les larmes coulèrent chez les deux femmes, elles prenaient conscience peu à peu que cette chanson les décrivait mieux que tout les mots qu'elles auraient pu tenter de se dire._

When the night falls on you

_Quand la nuit tombe sur toi  
_

You don't know what to do

_Que tu ne sais plus quoi faire  
_

Nothing you confess

_Rien de ce que tu confesseras  
_

Could make me love you less

_Me fera t'aimer moins  
_

I'll stand by you

_Je serais là pour toi  
_

I'll stand by you

_Je serai là pour toi  
_

Won't let nobody hurt you

_Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal  
_

I'll stand by you

_Je serai là pour toi  
_

So if you're mad, get mad

_Donc si tu es fou de rage, montres-le  
_

Don't hold it all inside

_Ne le gardes pas en toi  
_

Come on and talk to me now

_Viens et parles moi maintenant  
_

Hey, what you got to hide?

_Hey, qu'as- tu à cacher?  
_

I get angry too

_Je serais en colère aussi  
_

Well I'm a lot like you

_Donc je te ressemble beaucoup  
_

When you're standing at the crossroads

_Quand tu arrives à la croisée des chemins  
_

And don't know which path to choose

_Et que tu ne sais pas quel chemin choisir  
_

Let me come along

_Laisses moi venir avec toi  
_

'cause even if you're wrong

_Parce que même si tu as tord  
_

I'll stand by you

_Je serai avec toi  
_  
I'll stand by you

_Je serai avec toi  
_  
Won't let nobody hurt you

_Je ne laisserai personne te blesser  
_  
I'll stand by you

_Je serais avec toi  
_  
Take me in, into your darkest hour

_Gardes moi, dans tes heures sombres  
_  
And I'll never desert you

_Et je ne te quitterai jamais  
_  
I'll stand by you

_Je serai toujours là  
_

And when...

_Et quand…  
_  
When the night falls on you, baby  
_quand la nuit tombe sur toi_

You're feeling all alone

_Tu te sens seule  
_  
You won't be on your own

_Tu ne seras plus livrée à toi-même_

I'll stand by you

_Je serai là pour toi  
_  
I'll stand by you

_Je serai là pour toi  
_  
Won't let nobody hurt you

_Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal  
_  
I'll stand by you

_Je serai là pour toi  
_  
Take me in, into your darkest hour

_Laisses moi venir, dans tes heures sombres  
_  
And I'll never desert you

_Et je ne te laisserais plus seule  
_

I'll stand by you

_Je serai là pour toi  
_  
I'll stand by you

_Je serai là pour toi  
_  
Won't let nobody hurt you

_Je ne laisserai personne te blesser  
_  
I'll stand by you

_Je serai là pour toi  
_  
Won't let nobody hurt you

_Je ne laisserai personne te blesser  
_  
I'll stand by you

_Je serai là pour toi_

__

_Lorsque la chanson se termina les deux femmes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, elles comprirent simplement et en douceur que plus jamais elles ne seraient seules et que rien ne pourrait les séparer ni que plus personnes ne pourrait les faire souffrir car leurs cœurs venaient de trouver la moitié qui leur manquait. _

_Alors tendrement et lentement les deux femmes se rapprochèrent en même temps et sans aucune hésitation elles lièrent leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser, n'entendant plus la chanson qui pour la énième fois se faisait entendre. _

_Mais malgré tout elles le savaient cette chanson serait la leur à jamais, celle qui les aura réuni et qui leur aura permit de comprendre et d'accepter qu'elles étaient liées par quelque chose de plus fort que tout, le véritable amour. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle, elles restèrent front contre front avant d'ancrer à nouveau leur regard dans celui de l'autre et cette fois ce fut Emma qui prit la parole la première. _

\- Tu es ma fin heureuse Régina Mills, je t'aime

\- Et je sais aujourd'hui que tu es la mienne Emma Swann, je t'aime

__

_Alors une fois de plus elles s'embrassèrent se rapprochant l'une de l'autre, s'agrippant à l'autre à la nuque, à la taille, elles ne voulaient plus se séparer, elles étaient enfin heureuse dans des bras où plus que tout elles voulaient s'abandonner. Et ce soir là, la chanson tourna en boucle un bon moment alors que les deux femmes se découvraient n'ayant plus conscience ni de la musique ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Seul contait à ce moment là l'autre et les sentiments et émotions qu'elles pouvaient ressentir dans les bras l'une de l'autre._

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Comme d'habitude j'attends vos réactions qui me motivent pour ma fic en cours mais aussi pour vous poster toutes mes petits OS car croyez moi ils sont nombreux !

AH OUI !ATTENDEZ NE PARTEZ PAS ! Je dois avouer pour éviter de me faire frapper par ma femme à nouveau que j'ai « offert » à Emma et Régina LA CHANSON DE MA FEMME ET MOI ! Du coup elle est un peu jalouse alors si vous la croisez en allant sur ses fics, évitez de lui en parler surtout MERCI ! (Oui ma femme aussi est ici !)


End file.
